


frost on a summer day

by LittleMissRainbow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't copy to another site, F/M, In which Yuuri can experience the death of a corpse with a single touch, Inspired by Jisei (Video Game), Jisei AU, M/M, Murder Mystery, Yuuri just wants coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissRainbow/pseuds/LittleMissRainbow
Summary: Yuuri always knew that running from his past won’t be an easy task, especially with an ability like his. But fate has a strange sense of humor, because after three years of aimless wandering, he suddenly finds his second shot at life in the same place he left it: a murder scene.(In which Yuuri has the ability to experience the death of a corpse with a single touch and somehow makes friends while trying to solve a murder.)





	frost on a summer day

**Author's Note:**

> So I was replaying some games I had in my folder and I had fallen down once again into the pit that is Jisei. And what better way to celebrate that by writing my first Yuri!!! On Ice fic with a Jisei AU? 
> 
> For those of you who don't know it, it's a murder mystery visual novel by sakevisual about an unnamed protagonist who can relive the death of every corpse he touches. It's actually a series; the fourth one is currently in the works. You can find more info about Jisei [here](http://www.sakevisual.com/jisei/index.html). I highly recommend it. PLAY THE GAME AND JOIN ME IN THE PIT.
> 
> ((Any and all mistakes or typos are all my fault bc this is unbeta'd. If someone could point them out, that would be awesome. Thank you~))

People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die. It is said that people on the verge of death relives their past in parts like a stilted movie: the good, the bad, the ugly—all of it. Like some kind of life review right before they kick the bucket.

But that’s not even remotely true.

If anything, that’s just a bunch of bullshit people say to make themselves feel better about death. Some kind of feeble comfort they feed the dying—or _really_ to the family they’re leaving behind, so they won’t be too scared about what’s going to happen next. Some way to feel important, to feel that though the life they’ve lead may not have been perfect, it was still undoubtedly treasured and _theirs._

Or maybe movies just use it as a plot device so much that people actually started buying it.

Honestly, if people are really expecting some sort of highlight reel at the end of the road, then they’d find themselves _sorely disappointed_. (Not that they’d be disappointed for long, but that’s not the point.)

In truth, two things happen when a person dies. First, is the fear: the sudden and terrifying realization that death is coming. Depending on how _lucky_ they are, this could either go from painful to _incredibly agonizing._

The second thing is the final wish. “I wish I had more time”, “I wish I got to say sorry”, or even something as simple as “I wish I could’ve said goodbye.” More often than not, these wishes come from a place of regret.

Everyone has things they regret: things they didn’t get to do, words they didn't mean to say and wanted to take back, words they _wanted_ to say but never got to. But when death comes knocking, there’s nothing else to do about it—no timely hero or miraculous second chance. At that moment, whatever wish they had will forever remain unfulfilled.

Suffice it to say, death sucks. _A lot._

Lucky are those who experience death only once. Lucky are those who only get a glimpse of it once before passing on.

Lucky are those who aren’t Yuuri Katsuki.

Because experiencing death _is_ his life.

* * *

Yuuri wakes slowly.

For a moment, he doesn’t recognize his surroundings— _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ —before the smell of coffee hits him and reminds him of his little detour to a cozy café in Detroit. It’s not that he has a terrible memory, it’s just that he hasn’t been able to easily recognize anything these days.

From the moment he left home, Yuuri’s never stayed in one place for too long. He drifts from place to place like a shadow, only staying for short-term jobs before leaving town again. Twenty-three years old with only a backpack and a beat-up cellphone to his name—this is the life he’s lead for the past three years. The only indulgence he has is coffee—and free Wi-Fi—hence, the stopover.

The café is well lit, warmly decorated with muted earth colors and tasteful paintings and cups. Every surface looks clean and the chairs are pretty comfortable. There’s a soft jazz playing in the background, the barista manning the counter jauntily humming along—nothing too obstructive. Although the college boy in the corner looks like he would disagree with his assessment, given the angry clacking of his keyboard and what looks like a permanent wedge between his eyebrows. Or maybe he’s just rushing to meet a deadline and Yuuri should stop looking at him before he gets thought of as a cree—

_Nope_. _Too late_.

Surprised brown eyes meets intense green ones, straw yellow hair obstructing the glint of one eye. The color reminds Yuuri of leaves in the spring, sitting under a big, wide tree, having picnic with his family and friends…

And he’s glaring at Yuuri. Which is probably fair.

_Good job, Yuuri,_ he thinks to himself as the guy looks at him suspiciously. _You managed to creep out a stressed college kid the moment you woke up. He has papers to do! Probably deadlines to meet! Stop bothering him!_

“What are you looking at,” the college boy growls at him, his voice so menacing that it's clear it's not a question and more of a statement along the lines of "stop looking at me or I'll punch your lights out".

Yuuri swallows. “Sorry,” he says timidly, before standing up and inching towards the counter. Not because he’s running away from an awkward situation with the guy who looks like he wants to rip Yuuri’s vocal chords out, but because he wants another cup of coffee.

Definitely. Just that.

He approaches the barista like no one’s glaring daggers on his back. The barista, “JJ” his nametag reads, gives him a hundred-watt smile. Yuuri feels rather dizzy from being exposed to two different types of emotion from opposite sides of the spectrum at the same time. “Hello! How may I help you?”

“Um, yes. Uh… One triple shot mocha latte, please.”

JJ raises an eyebrow. “Another one? You must be really sleepy.”

Yuuri fidgets. “Yeah… Long bus ride.”

He hums, grabbing a new cup from the shelf. “You know, that’s the first time I saw someone conk out right after drinking a triple shot. That’s got to be some kind of record.” Then he gasps, clutching the fancy cup to his chest. “Or are you narcoleptic? Oh no! Am I being really rude right now?”

Yuuri waves both hands in vehement denial like he’s warding off a spirit. _And now you’ve made another person uncomfortable. Social Anxiety – 2, Yuuri – 0. Could this day get any worse?_ “N-No! To both questions! You don’t have to worry about it.”

JJ sighs. “That’s a relief. I sometimes lose my filter and upset someone—which is never good when you’re a barista, by the way. My manager would always give me lousy punishments whenever I let my mouth get away from me. In fact, it’s supposed to be my day off, but he made me come in because I accidentally offended a customer yesterday. I mean—how was I supposed to know his wife just left him, you know?” he laughs.

_Yikes._

Just as Yuuri is about to offer him some words of comfort (he does know a thing or two about getting in awkward situations without meaning to, although JJ seems pretty chipper regardless), he’s hit with a familiar wave of nausea.

“Whoa, you look like you’re gonna hurl.” In front of him, he can vaguely see a concerned frown on the barista’s face. In all five of them. Yuuri's having a hard time discerning which one of them is real. “You alright there, man?”

As much as he’d like to reply, Yuuri’s vision is blurring and spinning like crazy. It’s all he can do just to hold onto the marble counter. He’s afraid that the moment he opens his mouth, he’s going to puke all over himself and the squeaky clean floor. Which can only mean one thing.

Someone has just died.

Yuuri can only grunt out a tiny “bathroom” before stumbling towards the direction JJ is pointing at. But before he can even enter the men’s restroom, he spots the women’s restroom beside it wide open. On the floor is a woman in a business casual outfit.

There’s a knife sticking out of her chest.

_Fuck my life,_ Yuuri internally curses as he carefully steps towards the prone body. It’s not that he wants to do it, but his brain is killing him, and the only way to stop it from hurting is to use his ability on the corpse. Yuuri can only hope she died quickly, or things are about to get even more unpleasant for him.

(Perhaps it’s callous to think that way about a dead body, especially when it doesn’t come from a place of care. Once upon a time, using his ability was always about helping the dead get the justice they rightfully deserve. But a lot has changed in three years, even if Yuuri still feels a tinge of guilt in his chest.)

Making sure no one is nearby, Yuuri kneels by the woman’s bloody chest and steels himself for a sudden pain on his chest as his fingers make contact with her arm.

But it never comes.

What he feels instead is a shortness of breath, quickly losing what oxygen he has in his lungs. The panic is only making things worse, his head feeling lighter and lighter. Much as he tries to open his mouth to take in more air, he couldn’t. Something is on his face, covering his mouth and nose. Though he fights to take them off, someone is holding him tightly, holding him down. _Asphyxiating him._

_(Fear. Anger. Terror.)_

_I’m going to die… I’m dying…!_

_(Grief. Disbelief. Sadness.)_

_I only wish that…_

_(Regret.)_

_(Death.)_

Yuuri gasps out loud as the memory fades. Though he wasn’t actually suffocating, his body instinctively drives him to take in more air as if he was just deprived of it. For a moment, the pain was real—and in his head, it always will be.

Suddenly, he is jolted out of his rumination when he hears a thud from behind him. When he turns around, he sees a lady dressed in a fancy-looking business attire looking at him—Yuuri kneeling beside an obviously dead lady—in shocked horror. “What did you do?” she demands, before running into the main area of the café, probably to gather people and pitchforks to accuse Yuuri of murdering the poor woman.

And somehow, his day got even _worse_. _How about that?_ Yuuri thinks wryly.

He really shouldn’t have tried to tempt fate.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fun Fact: The voice actor who did the English dub of Yurio (Micah Solusod) is the same person who voiced the character Yurio’s essentially taking over here. I only found this out right before I posted this and I'm high-key freaking out about it.  
> \- This is the first game I’ve ever completed.  
> \- Title comes from Shutei’s jisei.


End file.
